The World of Eva meets The World of Starcraft
by Shinji-Ikari
Summary: Shinji and Asuka are the only ones left in the world. The UED comes to Earth and finds there is no one alive but them two. They are then saved and recruited into the UED. Asuka and Shinji get seperated...will they meet again? Chapter 8 is up!
1. The Aftermath of the Third Impact

Warning: This is rated PG-13 for Violence, Profanity, and mild Sexual Content. There is also Char. death. I do the game Starcraft and the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion. the story is completly new, there is some character death, and many things have/will be added.

Pilot's Log of Flagship USS Kennedy

May 25th, 2015 A.D.

The Flagship USS Kennedy has arrived just outside of Earth carrying The Admiral of the UED (United Earth Directorate) forces is onboard and plans on meeting the President of the United States to see how the US is holding. He also plans on meeting with the Presidents of other nations.. He will have a representative meeting for all the nation on how they are holding up on the outer space colony of Mar Sara. So far, we have not received any messages from anyone. It is very unusual to not receive any return messages from the other nations or the U.S. We plan on launching 4 dropships filled with royal marines and ghosts, including Admiral DuGalle and Vice Admiral Stucov first thing tomorrow morning at 1000 hours. They should arrive at Washington D.C. by 1130 hours and the meeting will start at 1230 hours.

May 26th, 2015 A.D.

We have received a message back from the Admiral at 1145 hours today stating that there is no one left in Washington D.C. it seems to be totally empty. There are no signs of life anywhere. We are told to arm ourselves incase of any emergency situations.

May 26th, 2015 A.D. at 1300 hours

We have received a message from the Admiral that they are going to head back to the Flagship and wants a detailed report on any survivors in the U.S., then start to search other nations for any other life forms.

May 26th, 2015 A.D. at 2100 hours

During our search we have reported no life forms, but we have found 2 survivors on the nation of Japan. We will go to investigate first thing at 0230 hours, and question them on what had happened. As of now the Admiral and Vice Admiral are already on board and we are heading towards the nation of Japan. Also there is a interpreter being prepared.

May 27th, 2015 A.D. at 0230 hours

A group of marines, ghosts, and 2 medics have been dispatched to the nation of Japan. They will rendezvous with the survivors and bring them back to the Flagship for further questioning.

Meanwhile…on the Nation of Japan…

Shinji and Asuka have been in Japan for almost a Month now. Its been almost a month since the Third Impact has happened. Asuka doesn't remember anything about it. Shinji remembers everything, but refuses to tell Asuka what had happened.

"Shinji…What happened after I was knocked out. How did I get here? I thought I was in my EVA…everything turned black and I woke up and saw you…Where's Misato-san? What about Kaji-san? Where's Rei? What happened to everyone?

"They're all dead…the Third Impact happened…they're all dead…" Shinji said softly…

Shinji's eyes began to tear…he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the cross necklace that Misato had gave him before she shoved him into the elevator lift. He wondered how she had died. He hoped that she had died peacefully…and that he would see her again…But then again he thought…she's not coming back…he had killed them all except Asuka and himself. He thought to himself, how could he be so selfish…how could he have done this. He could have made everyone come back and everything would have returned to normal. But he didn't…he had killed everyone on the face of the Earth.

"Shinji!!!!! Answer me god damn it!!"

Asuka kicks him aside…then she falls forward. She doesn't have the strength to do anything…

'Why do I do this to him…?' she thought 'He took care of me the whole time, he went around and found food to feed me with…he's taken care of me when I couldn't do anything…and yet…I treat him badly. What's wrong with me?'

"Asuka…" Shinji replies while wiping his tears away, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok baka!" she yelled, "If I wasn't how could I answer you?!"

"Can you stand up? We have to move somewhere else to protect us from the weather…"

Asuka tries to stand but yet again…she falls…she still does not have the strength to do anything at all.

"It's ok…stay still…I'll carry you…"

As Shinji picks Asuka up…she doesn't feel anger…but for some reason…she feels different than before. She doesn't know what it is…but she just ignores it and lets Shinji carry her.

'It's better than me trying to walk myself.' she thought to herself.

Shinji carries her all the way back to the old NERV headquarters…he notices most of it is destroyed. He manages to walk all the way to the half-destroyed hospital wing and sets Asuka down on one of the beds that has managed to survive all the chaos.

"Asuka…I'll be right back…stay there and rest…I'm going to go find food and something to keep you warm. Sit tight ok? I'll be back as soon as I can."

As Shinji leaves…Asuka says something to him…

"Shinji!"

"Huh?…What is it Asuka?"

"Domo arigato…"

Shinji is just silent…he's stunned because it's the first time Asuka has thanked him for anything. They always got into fights…but this time, she said thank you. He felt relieved and his courage had renewed, so that he could find something in NERV headquarters to sustain them with enough food and shelter.

Meanwhile…The dropships arrive at Tokyo.

"This is War Pig, come in Cowboy…"

"Cowboy reporting…what's the situation?"

"Our team has reached Tokyo…what about you?…over"

"We are heading to the former NERV headquarters for the nation of Japan. Our readings have detected the life forms somewhere in the complex. We request that you come in and set up a defensive perimeter of what's left of the headquarters…over"

War Pig cursed as he thought…'God damn Ghosts…just 'cause they got the god damn ranking…they think they can boss us marines around…'

"War Pig…I heard that…" another Ghost replied…

It was War Pig's friend…Ninja.

"Don't think we can't hear you…we are Ghosts you know…we can read your mind…"

"Yea yea Ninja…sorry…"

"Ha…you better be…how about I buy you a couple of beers when we get back to the flagship?"

"Sure thing buddy…See you there."

"Alright…good to go…move out."

As the troops moved in…Shinji had found some food, pillows, blankets, and some bandages to take back. He was on his way back…when he thought about when Misato had pushed him inside the lift. He decided to head back there and see if her body was still there…

'God…"Shinji thought…'this place is a mess'

He cleared away some debris and found the entrance of the lift…it was damaged and Misato's body was nowhere to be found. He set aside the items he managed to collect and began to dig through the debris. After 45 min…he had found what looked like Misato's pistol…

'Isn't this…Oh my god it is…This is Misato's pistol! She must be around here somewhere…"

He kept digging through the debris franticly. He found Misato's NERV ID card and what looked like one of her shoes…As he kept digging…he lifted a large piece of metal and found what he was looking for…Misato's body…He noticed her body was still intact…but she was…gone…he began to weep…

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…MISATO!' Shinji's mind screamed in pain.

He thought it was his fault that he had killed her. What he didn't know was…just after he was pushed in the lift…the UN had bombed the building. His mind was screaming and screaming in pain. Then for some reason…it all stopped…he than began to see a picture of Misato in his mind…She was talking…

'Shinji…someday…maybe we'll meet again…'

Shinji had figured that were the last words of Misato before the blast of the bomb had killed her. He looked around and found a large piece of cloth. He picked up Misato's body like he just had strength all of a sudden and put her on top of that piece of cloth. He then piled all of the items he had found and wrapped them together. He looked around and found what he was looking for…I supply cart that had controls on it to pick things up. He checked it to make sure it was still working, and put Misato's body and the items onto the cart. He then drove it to the same room Asuka was in…

Meanwhile…just outside of NERV headquarters…

Ninja stopped dead in his tracks suddenly…The rest of the Ghost team stared at him.

"What's wrong soldier?" his CO (commanding officer) Cowboy asked him.

"Nothing, sir." replied…"A shiver ran down my spine."

He thought to himself…

'That's odd…I thought I heard someone screaming in my head. How come no one else heard it?'

He managed to think this with the higher parts of his psychic powers so that no one could hear what he was thinking.

'It sounded too much like a child screaming in pain. He must be near by somewhere.'

As the Ghosts began to search the surrounding area…Ninja began to hear a voice calling out to him.

'Help me…help me…I want all this pain to go away…'

It was Shinji…he had acquired psychic powers…but he did not know about them. Seeing Misato's lifeless body had triggered his mind and he had received the psychic talents without being born with them. That was how he could tell what Misato's last words to him were...


	2. I'm Gone

Shinji takes everything back to Asuka, and she's been wondering where he's been. He just finds some food for her to eat, opens it for her and hands it to her. He then gets his own food, sits dowd...and pulls out his mp3 player and listens to music while eating.

"Shinji?...Shinji!!"

Shinji continues to listen to his mp3 and does not hear Asuka

"SHINJI IKARI!"

"Huh? Oh, Asuka...nani?"

"What happened? What took you so long to get back? Tell me now…and what else is in there? Looks really big...What did you find? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"It's nothing..."

"What do you mean nothing?! I know there's something in there...tell me damn it!"

'I can't tell her...' Shinji thought, 'if I tell her, she's going to break down...or she might react differently. I don't know what to say...someone help me...'

"Shinji...What the hell is the matter with you? Answer me god damn it!"

"If I tell you...you have to stay calm...ok?"

"Of course I'm gonna stay calm. What do you take me as? A pathetic weakling like you? Show me already!"

Shinji walks over to the cloth and begins to untie it. While he unties it...he suddenly hears something in his head.

'I wonder what he's hiding in there. Must be something perverted like usual...'

"Asuka..."

"Huh? What?"

"Did you say something to me?"

"No...I didn't even speak. Are you going to open it or not?"

"...Sorry...hold on"

Shinji unties the cloth and looks back at Asuka.  
"You can't say anything...just stay calm and accept what is there ok?"

"Yea, yea whatever...hurry up and show me"

Shinji then tosses the top cover to the side and reveals Misato's body.

"......................................"

"Asuka? Asuka? Are you ok?"

".............................................I'm fine...just leave me alone for a while..."

"You sure you're ok?"

"I said leave me alone!"

Shinji walks out of the room and sits down on the benches just outside of the room. He listens to his mp3 and just waits...

"Cowboy this is War Pig...over"

"War Pig this is Cowboy...what's your status?"

"We've reached the perimeter. My squad is setting up a perimeter defense now."

"Good. Keep an eye out for anything. If there are anymore survivors out there, get your squad medic to knock them out with the tranquilizers. Copy?"

"Roger, I copy that...over and out."

The Ghost team was still looking around for survivors and yet have not found any. Ninja was still wondering what the hell was talking to him in his head. To get his mind off it, he started to whistle his favorite tune...

'Whistling to Kill Bill when the nurse walks down the hall'

"Ninja! Cut that shit out! Everybody on alert!"

"What is it CO?" Ninja replied to him telepathically.

"I've got heat signatures coming from 3 o'clock." Cowboy replied back. "Everyone off the com's. Speak with each other telepathically. Everyone split into 2 man groups. Make sure your personal clocking device is on."

"Yes, sir!" all Ghosts replied simultaneously.  
As Ninja got his buddy and turned on his cloaking device...he heard something from around the corner. He motioned for his buddy to stop.

"I hear something from around the corner. Get the tranquilizers ready."

As soon as he said this, his buddy, Papa Smurf, was preparing the tranqs. Ninja popped his head around the corner slowly so that the shimmering of the cloaking field didn't give away his position.

"CO..."

"What is it Ninja?"

"I've got my sights hot."

"What is it?"

"One of the survivors. The tranqs are ready to go..."

"Wait, see if he's with the other one. We'll move to your position."

Ninja stealthily moved close enough to Shinji so that he could still retreat if he needed to. Right then and there, Shinji looked up and down the hall. He had a weird feeling in him. Like there was something there, but as he looked around there was nothing.

'It's not possible. It seems like someone's there...'Shinji thought 'everyone died after the Third Impact...'

Shinji then turned off his mp3 and walked back inside the room to Asuka and had a weird feeling that they were not alone at NERV headquarters.

"Asuka...Asuka...wake up..."

"Huh? What is it?"

Asuka's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done...she couldn't help it, but Misato was dead. Her body was lying in front of her. How could she not cry.

'Misato...' Asuka thought sullenly...'why...why did this happen to you?'

"It's ok Asuka...she lived her life and did what she lived for. She accomplished her lifetime goal. There's nothing we can do..." Shinji replied.

"Huh? Shinji...I didn't say anything. What are you talking about?"

That's when Shinji noticed something. He thought he had heard Asuka say something. But he must be hearing what she's thinking about.

'Am I hearing right? Or do I have telepathic powers?' he questioned himself thoughtfully 'Maybe I can read her mind but she doesn't know. What the hell is going on here? First I hear Misato's voice in my head. Now I think I'm beginning to hear Asuka's. Am I going crazy?'

Ninja was outside the door with the rest of his team. He was able to hear all this from Shinji. All he knew were three words. Misato, Asuka, and Shinji. Everything else seemed to be in a foreign language, something like Japanese or some type of Asian dialect. The thing that was weird to him was, only he could hear this...no one else could...

"CO...I think there are 3 survivors in there."

"How is that possible?! Our readings only show 2!"

"I don't know...but I have a weird feeling. It's either 3 survivors, or 2 survivors and a body. We better check it out"

"Ok. Everyone spread out and make a perimeter. I want Ninja, Papa Smurf, and Kit Fox in one team. You guy's will move in on them. Everyone else on alert and keep your eye's peeled. Move Out!"

"Haha! Alright I'm gone..." replied Kit Fox.

"Alright Kit Fox. This is Ninja. Listen to me carefully. There is another entrance on the other side. It seems like our friends here turned around and are now facing the other way. I want you to go to the entrance. It should be open because I'm getting heat signatures from the other door. Move in. Without alerting their presence, I want you to come and open the door Papa Smurf and I are facing now a crack, not all the way. After that move back to your original position at the other door and get ready for anything that might come that way alright?"

"Affirmative."

"GO...NOW!"

As Kit Fox moves to the other entrance, he notices that in the middle of the other hallway there is a large hole in the middle of it.

"Ninja...this is Kit Fox. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and Clear. What's your situation?"

"There's a hole in the middle of this hallway. What do you want me to do?"

"You have stims don't you? Use two and get a running start from the other end of the hallway and clear it."

"Alright, here I go..."

Over the com's Ninja hears Kit Fox using the stims. (stims are similar to anabolic steroids. But they enhance your reflexes, and increases your speed.)

"Pssshhh...Ah yea!"

Kit Fox starts at the other wall all pumped from the stims and starts running quickly. He gains speed and clears the hole with ease.

"All cleared..."

"Good job. Proceed with your assignment."

Kit Fox proceeded to the door and entered. He took a glance at the survivors and the surrounding room.

'What the hell?!?! They're only kids!'

"Ninja...we got a prob."

"What is it? The survivors are only kids."

"No problem, just proceed with your assignment. Anything else?"

"Yea, you were right about a third body..."


	3. It's Sarah

"It looks like she's about 27 or 28." Kit Fox replied

"Holy Shit!!…I was right…CO!!"

"This is Cowboy…read you loud and clear…what's your status?"

"I was right. We do have another body. Female. She's confirmed KIA." Ninja exclaimed

"Alright. Continue with operation…Cowboy out."

As Kit Fox continued with his assignment, Shinji started to speak again but stopped abruptly. He looked at the door in front of him and thought…

'It seems like there's someone there…I have a weird feeling about this…'

"Ninja…I think he can tell we're here…"

"Kit Fox…stay very still…do not move…"

Shinji continued to stare at the door, ever wondering…what the hell is there…

"SHINJI!!" Asuka yelled

"Huh?" Shinji turned back around and looked at Asuka.

What's wrong?" he asked.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" she demanded.

"It feels like we're not alone…"

"Wait…Shinji…what's that in your back pocket?"

Asuka pointed at his right back pocket and noticed there was something that looked like the shape of a pistol grip and was colored black.

"Huh?…Oh" he reaches behind him and pulls out Misato's pistol.

"It's Misato's pistol. I found her NERV ID too…"

'Kit Fox…'

Ninja was talking to him telepathically

'Yea…what do you want me to do Ninja?'

'Quick…they're busy…open this door a crack…'

Kit Fox stealthily moved over to the door and began to turn the door knob…

"Shinji?"

Asuka looked around and called out again…Nobody answered her. She looked down and saw him listening to his mp3 player once again…while holding what looked like Misato's cross…

'Wait…if he's there…then why did it sound like…' she thought

Asuka suddenly grabbed the pistol out of Shinji's back pocket and cocked the slide. Shinji turned around quickly and looked up at her to see what was going on…

"Shinji!! GET DOWN!!"

'Watch out Kit Fox, one of them is armed…' Ninja said

'I know… the door's…'

TAT! TAT!

'SHIT! She shot me in my right arm…'

'FUCK!!…Papa Smurf, put the girl down first'

'Roger that…'

PIFF!

The tranq hit Asuka just above the collar bone. She let out a grunt and the sedatives worked their magic instantly. Shinji shot up instantly and reached for the pistol…

PIFF! PIFF!

Too late…he took two in the back and collapsed on the floor.

"MEDIC!!" shouted Ninja through the com's

The medic arrived quickly and took a look at Kit Fox's wounds. She loaded up a shot and readied an IV.

"This might hurt for a second…"

Pshhhh…

"Ahhh…Thanks Doc…by the way, what's your name?" asked Kit Fox

"It's Sarah…"


	4. I'm kicking someone's ass

"Sara...Well nice meeting you..." Kit Fox stated.

Kit Fox got up and walked off to the two kids knocked unconscious on the floor. He flipped their bodies over to take a good look at them.

'What the hell...' Kit Fox thought 'a teenage girl shot my in my god damn arm...'

"Ha Ha, it's ok Kit Fox" Ninja said with a slap on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, we won't say a word about this to anyone."

Ninja called for the other medic and Sarah to get the two kids on stretchers and evac them out of the compound. He called for War Pig on the com's and told him to call up a dropship to pick them up 2 clicks from NERV headquarters.

"Dropship 249, this is War Pig...do you copy?...over."

"War Pig, this is DS 249, we copy you...where is the evac zone?"

"Evac zone is in Zulu sector, co-ordinates are zero-two-niner...over"

"Copy that...ETA is 5 minutes...over and out"

Sarah and the other medic took Asuka while Papa Smurf and another ghost carried Shinji. Ninja called over for 2 marines and the carried Kit Fox. After they all left, the rest of the Ghosts and Ninja were on duty for searching for any information while the dropship was on its way. Ninja had wondered off and came back to the room with Misato's body.

'Who the hell could she be?' Ninja thought deeply 'It's weird that I knew there was another body in the room...how is that possible?'

He carried her body over his left shoulder and proceeded to look for any information. He had wondered off to where the former Central Dogma was located. He was looking for info when his com suddenly rang out.

"This is Ninja..."

"Ninja...this is Cowboy...we're leaving in 3, rendezvous 2 clicks due East of here got it?"

"Yes sir!" Ninja replied.

Ninja went back to looking for anything. He had a feeling that there was something here. As he continued to search, he came across a laptop computer.

"CO...I found something."

"What is it Ninja?" Cowboy replied.

"It's a laptop computer. Batts are out though...should I bring it along?"

"Yea...we'll get the computer techs to check it out...over and out."

He closed the laptop and put it into his equipment pouch and pulled out to syringes.

'Well, 2 clicks is a long ass run in under 2 minutes' he thought 'better take these two stims and get going...I've gotta carry all this shit too…'

Ninja took two fully loaded syringes of stims and slung his canister rifle over his right shoulder. He adjusted the body so that he would carry it over both shoulders and started his long run to the evac zone.

"Hey Ninja...where the hell are you man?" War Pig called over the coms

"Right here..." Ninja replied and turned off his cloaking device.

War Pig spun around and jumped back.

"Don't do that shit!! Shit's freaky...pop out of nowhere like the hydralisks and crap..."

"Ha Ha...did I seriously scare you?" Ninja laughed out loud.

"Hell yea you did...I could have shit in my pants if you didn't say anything and tapped me on my shoulder...shit I would have shot you if you hadn't said anything." War Pig cried out loud.

"Ha Ha, anyways...help me get this damn body onto the DS...its pretty heavy...dead weight...literally.." Ninja told War Pig

"Alright...hey Crazy!!" War Pig yelled out.

"Yea what's up boss?" Crazy replied.

"Drop the stretcher and attach the harness to is so we can lift this baby into the DS."

"You got it boss!"

Crazy tossed down the stretcher and War Pig and Ninja put the body on it and it was lifted into the dropship. Right after...two ropes were let down and they both hooked up to them and we're lifted on-board the DS. The dropship took them back to the USS Kennedy.

**Meanwhile...In the commander's quarters.**

****  
"Alexi..." Admiral DuGalle called out "How is it possible that everyone has vanished off the face of the Earth but these two survivors. Do you think they're going to be able to tell us what had happened?"

"I don't know..." Vice Admiral Stucov replied "You think it could have been the EVA Project that the President was supposed to tell us about yesterday?"

"Possibly...but the thing that makes me wonder is...how could it have wiped out the entire world...unless..."

"Adam and Lillith had somehow came together...I know exactly what you are thinking my good Admiral...and I fear that it has come true..." Alexi replied.

"Well we don't know yet..." DuGalle said

"Admiral...the S&R (search and rescue) team is on their way back. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the pilot replied on the intercom.

"No there isn't Mr. Salazar, take us into orbit back to Mar Sara when they have docked." DuGalle answered back.

"Yes sir."

**At Dropship Dock for DS 249**

"Alright team" Cowboy called out "Everyone de-gear and we'll have a AAR (After-Action-Report) in 15. Everyone meet at Admiral DuGalle's conference room at 1200 hours sharp or you're asses are going to do push ups until you bleed after the meeting. Do you get me?!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" everyone said in unison.

"Alright then, Sarah get 3 marines to help you. Take the girl and Kit Fox to the medical wing, and take the boy to a solitary confinement chamber until our interrogation."

"Yes Sir, right away!" Sarah exclaimed and she took off with the other marines.

"Ninja and War Pig. I want you guys to take that body to the hospital wing, and make sure that laptop gets to the computer techs alright?"

"Yes Sir!" they both replied.

**Hospital Wing D**

"2nd Lieutenant Sarah Blanc reporting." Sarah said to Doc Ryan  
"Go ahead Blanc, what's the status of the girl?"

"She unconscious from the tranquilizers, but she has some injuries. There seems to be extensive tissue damage on her right arm and some minor tissue damage to her right eye. She's stable though."

"All right...we'll check her out and put her in hospital wing C isolation chamber until her interrogation."

"Copy that.." Sarah replied and the marines and her took off to the locker rooms to de-gear and meet back up for AAR.

**Front Desk of the Hospital Wing**

Ninja walked up to the secretary at the front desk and asked where to take the body.

"Well, we don't know what Admiral DuGalle wants with this body. So take it to the Scientific coroner's wing and they'll preserve it until we have other plans for it."

"Thank you miss." Ninja replied and him and War Pig took off to the coroner.

They dropped off Misato's body and headed over to the computer techs. They had dropped off the laptop and told them to report to Lieutenant Jones (Cowboy) for any information found on the laptop. After they were all done they headed off to the locker rooms.

**Infantry Locker Rooms**

Sarah stripped off all of her armor and stored it inside her locker. After she was done with that, she replenished her AID kit and stocked up on more medical supplies and proceeded to take a shower. When she arrived at the shower stalls, she took off her skin tight suit and stripped stark naked and started to take a shower. While the hot water was running all over her glistening naked body...she heard voices just outside the shower area.

'Great...' Sarah thought...'Who is it now...if its some punk ass marine to come and go all goggle eye over me I'm kicking someone's ass.'

To her surprise, it was Kit Fox who entered, followed by Ninja and War Pig.

"Whoa..." Kit Fox cried out "Hey...There's a lady in here guys...better give her some privacy."

"What?!" War Pig cried out "Where I don't see no ladies in here..."

**CRACK!!**

Sarah gave War Pig a nice swing and knocked him flat onto the ground.

"Ha Ha, nice shot Sarah" Kit Fox replied

"Thank you..." and she walked off to her locker.

War Pig got back up and rubbed his jaw...

"Damn...she's got some attitude don't she?" War Pig said.

Ninja and Kit Fox laughed at War Pig and they went into their separate stalls to take a shower.


	5. Bad News

S&R Team Barracks

"Alright dirt bags, listen up!" Cowboy exclaimed. "We've got 15 minutes to go over with AAR."

"Uhh…Sir?" Kit Fox spoke out.

"What is it son?"

"Can I sit down? My arm is killing me…" questioned Kit Fox.

"Yea…go ahead, everyone else pop a squat or lean against a wall…relax."

Everyone found someplace to either sit or relax and placed all their attention to Cowboy.

"Alright. The comp techs are working on cracking info from the laptop Ninja found." replied Cowboy. "Also, both civilians are being put into isolated chambers after their health is checked out."

"So are we going to interrogate these lil bastards on why the hell they are the only ones left on Earth?" interrupted War Pig.

"War Pig…shut the hell up and let CO talk…" Sarah said.

"Damn…she must be fucking pms-ing or some shit…" War pig muttered under his breath.

SMACK!!

Sarah gave him a nice, hard bitch slap across the face.

"I head that…now shut up and listen before I have to slap the other side of your ugly face." Sarah said.

Everyone in the room started t crack up.

"So…as I was saying…" Cowboy exclaimed. "There will be another person joining our team. He is fluent in 3 different languages: German, Japanese, and English. He's actually British and he will be transferring to our squad at 1000 hours tomorrow. His name is John Weber."

"Great…we got a freshy in our squad now…" War Pig said sarcastically.

"Not exactly War Pig…" Cowboy replied back. "His ranking is Staff Sergeant. He's been through some combat on the frontlines of the fighting against the Protoss and Zerg with the Son of Korhal."

"So we got a Merc ehe?" War Pig said.

"No…he's not a merc either, but sure looks like one. He was left to die on Char by the Sons of Korhal. He's a tough one. He's got a marksmanship badge and has a total count of 376 kills. If you ask to take a look at his gauss rifle tomorrow…you'll see."

"Then how the hell did he get with the UED?" Ninja asked.

"Our scientists out on a Char outpost found him under a pile of dead zerg. They thought he was dead…but just unconscious from the lack of food and water." Cowboy replied.

"So what's he to us?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Well, by the orders of Admiral DuGalle…we're supposed to take him and he's going to help us question the two kids. Then he's going to teach them how to speak English. Then we're all to train them for combat. So…War Pig, you're getting two new recruits for your team, so it makes it a complete squad."

"Ha Ha! Thank you Admiral and thank you CO!" War Pig exclaimed.

"And Ninja…congratulations…you are now promoted to Captain…this is from Vice Admiral Stucov." Cowboy said while handing Ninja his new patches.

Everyone began to clap and pat him on the back.

"Alright, everyone is dismissed! Ninja and War Pig, stay here for another 5." Cowboy shouted.

Everyone left to hit the showers or the Rec. Room., Kit Fox gave Ninja a friendly punch before he left. Papa Smurf gave him a thumbs up and Sarah smiled and walked out. Cowboy sorted out some papers and gave Ninja and War Pig each a folder.

"Take a seat. Go ahead and look through those." Cowboy said.

"What's in here?" War Pig asked.

"Information about Weber." Cowboy replied.

"I'm guessing this is a special assignment for us?" Ninja questioned.

"yes it is…you two are going to be training these kids. I've got information from the Admiral himself saying that we're going back to Mar Sara. There is going to be a large scale invasion of zerg but we don't know when. We are going to be joining Alpha and Delta companies on the frontline trenches." Cowboy replied.

"Shit…we're going there now?" War Pig exclaimed.

"Yea…but we have 1 month to prepare. It's going to take us a while to get back. The Admiral will brief us all on it when we meet with him." Cowboy said.

"Just to let you know CO…I think the boy has potential to be a ghost." Ninja said. "I don't know why…I just have a feeling about it."

"Well…I'll keep an eye on him. Meanwhile you two just concentrate on training them, Tomorrow at 1350 hours we are going to start questioning the two kids and training will start at 2230 hours." Cowboy said. "Weber is making a VR (virtual reality) program so that those two kids will understand English fully in 6 hours."

"Great…we got a lot of work to do…" said War Pig.

"Yes we do…" said Ninja.

"Oh and by the way…" Cowboy added.

"Yea what's up?" both Ninja and War Pig said simultaneously.

"Weber's callsign is Wolf…"Cowboy said.

"Great…" War Pig moaned.

Admiral's Conference Room a few hours later…

"Great job on getting those survivors men…but I've got some bad news for you all…" Admiral DuGalle replied.


	6. Heading Back

Sorry about the really late update guys. I've been extremely busy with school, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"As of now, we are heading back to Mar Sara. We will be joining Charlie and Delta Companies to prepare for a mass assault of Zerg on Mar Sara. The civilians are being transported to another colony for now. There will be a fully operational base camp and everyone is going to be having bunkers around the base. Since we we're preparing for this mass assault, there are trenches to get from place to place, so you must be careful when walking around." said Admiral DuGalle.

"Not only this…" Vice Admiral Stucov added. "This means CQB (close quarters battle), and I know the SR team is highly trained for this. You are all promoted to commissioned officers once we reach Mar Sara. You all will be the leading the Alpha company, and you will receive about another 300 troops, in addition to the assault team of 700 on-board this fleet. Each one of you will be leading a squad of your own. The SR team will stick together, but you are now all Commanding officers."

'Wow…' Ninja thought, 'I'm a CO now…holy shit….that's nuts…I got promoted already…and now…this crazy ass promotion to squad CO and have a squad to my full discretion…this is nuts…what the hell is going on at Mar Sara?'

"Also, the survivors we have retrieved earlier today will be interrogated. Mr. Weber is on his way now from another Battleship to begin the interrogation and start to teach these little maggots on how to speak English." Admiral DuGalle said.

The admiral dismissed them and everyone headed for their bunks. As Ninja was leaving, he felt another shiver down his spine and something talking in his head. It was Shinji, but Ninja couldn't understand a word he said.

'Damn, I'm gonna have to get Weber to make me a fucking Japanese VR program…I need to know what the hell this kid's saying…' Ninja thought.

1630 hours in the Interrogation Room

"Well Ninja, the girl doesn't remember anything that happened and the boy won't say shit. We'll just have to rely on that laptop you found back there." Weber said.

"Yea…I hope the techs found something…how the hell does everyone vanish off the face of the earth with no trace of them left behind…" Ninja said.

"I don't know…" Weber replied.

"Oh yea, I forgot to ask you before…is it possible for you to make me a Japanese language VR program so I can learn this shit?"

"What do you need it for?" Weber asked.

"I can hear what the hell this kid is thinking, and its weird how none of the other Ghosts hear it. I'm just guessing its some type of mental shielding and its just picking me to hear the conversations. The point is, I can't understand what he's saying, so I want to learn Japanese in order to understand him better." Ninja said.

"That's no problem, I'll have it done by the time the kids start their English VR. Just sit in the empty seat next to them and ill just specifically program yours for Japanese."

"Thanks Weber…you're a big help. By the way, before we start training, stop by the armory before War Pig and I train these brats. I've got something for you." Ninja said.

The medics put Shinji and Asuka on stretchers and took them over to the VR room to prepare them for their VR program. As they we're being moved, Shinji's mind stirred amidst many questions.

'Where the hell are they taking me?…Where's Asuka going…please….don't separate me from her…' Shinji thought as he reached out to touch Asuka.

Asuka was still out cold. The truth serum that they injected her with had caused her to fall asleep right after the interrogation was completed. The medics injected another shot and she woke up from her slumber. She woke up with a weird looking visor on and wires connected to different parts of her body. As she looked at her surroundings, she noticed she was in a seat, and it was shut with a see-through outer-shell.

'Where the hell am I?! These Americans are weird. I understand some of their English, but not all of it. Where's Shinji?' Asuka questioned herself.

Asuka looked over to her left and Shinji was there in a same looking device with the same things attached to him. The seat to her right was empty…

1900 Hours VR Room

Computer: **Emotional levels on Shinji Ikari are dangerously high. Injecting sedatives and commencing therapy.**

The sedatives are instantly injected into Shinji and they begin to slow down his neural impulses…

Computer: **There's nothing to be afraid of. Virtual Reality will re-habilitate your mind and eventually your body. You'll be alright, I promise. Just concentrate and try some music…**

(Deep bass begins to flow and Ambient Trance begins to play.)

Shinji is soothed by the music and begins to return to his normal state and is finishing up his English routine. Pretty soon Shinji and Asuka are going to finish their VR English Program and head onto Basic Training with Ninja and War Pig. The SR team just looks onto these kids they saved just thinking, how are they going to perform under stress, they're just kids…

2030 Hours Admiral DuGalle's Conference Room.

"Alexi…" DuGalle called out. "I just got word that the Tech crew just cracked the laptop that 1st Lt. Kim (Ninja) had found back at the NERV headquarters in Tokyo."

"What is it about?" Vice Admiral Stucov replied.

"It's about the Eva Project a.k.a. The Human Instrumentality Project." DuGalle said softly. "The President was supposed to brief us on this, but all the information is here in this laptop."

"Well…we'll have to analyze the information. I'm going to call up the Tech Lab." Stucov said. "Computer…connect a secure line to Sergeant Moore."

Computer: **Yes Vice Admiral. Connecting to Sergeant Moore in Technology Department 385...**

Meanwhile in the Tech Department

Computer: **Sergeant Moore, Vice Admiral Stucov wishes to speak to you.**

Sergeant Moore: **This is Sergeant Moore reporting.**

Vice Admiral: **Sergeant Moore, this is the Vice Admiral. I am requesting that the laptop you have successfully cracked be put into Article Section 299909 and that you make 2 hard copies of the information. You will have these transported personally to the Admiral's Conference Room by 1300 hours tomorrow. This information very vital and make sure you get all of it. This conversation will stay in Admiral DuGalle's private files and mine. This will not be leaked to anyone…understood? I also am requesting that you join the S&R team to become their communications and technology specialist.**

Sergeant Moore: **Sir, yes Sir.**

Vice Admiral: **You will report to the VR Training room at 2230 hours and meet up with the team CO and Staff Sergeant Weber. You will be part of this operation on Mar Sara and you will aid in training their new recruits. You also have now been promoted to Gunnery Sergeant. You will receive your chevrons tomorrow at 0600 hours. That is all.**

Computer cuts the line to Sergeant Moore

"Well, that handles our problem of keeping this information secret and we both have a hard copy my good Admiral." Stucov said.

"Alexi…without you I don't know what I could get done here." Admiral DuGalle claimed.

The Vice Admiral went back to smoking his cigar and drinking his usual Vodka. They both had no idea what the "Human Instrumentality Project" was about, but they were bound to find out soon enough.

2100 hours S&R Team Armory

"Wolf, over here." Ninja called and motioned to him. "Take a look…"

Ninja pointed out to what seemed like Wolf's old power suit.

"What about my suit?" Wolf asked.

"I swapped out the armor plates for harder but lighter plates. So you have level 4 armor plating but you still have a lot of mobility. These are the same type of alloy we use for the Ghost armor. It's just a way of saying thanks. Also, on your belt I added more pouches to hold mags, but we're probably using the 8mm spikes in the gauss rifles. Doesn't matter though, I'm pretty sure we're going to be issued bullets and spikes so the pouches will work either way." Ninja explained to him.

"Thanks Ninja." Wolf said.

"No problem. Your suit has a appointment for a new paintjob and your callsign will be on your shoulders. Also some lights will be added on your right shoulder and you're going to get a rifle holster installed on the back behind the lights. Also, your suit is going to be integrated with stim packs. Come see me if you need more ok? Alright then, I'm off to get ready for the training course of the kids. See you there." Ninja said and he walked out of the armory.

2230 hours The VR Training Room.

"Alright Maggots Listen Up!" War Pig yelled out. "This is the beginning of your combat training. You will learn how to become an efficient killer. You will learn self-discipline. You will learn to shoot with accuracy. First you will learn your weapon and your power suit. Now pay attention to your new CO."

"Konichiwa. Nihongo wa arimasu?" Ninja asked (means hello. Do you speak Japanese?)

"Hai! Arimasen." Shinji and Asuka said simultaneously. (Yes we can.)

"Well, I just learned some Japanese off of the VR machines you kids were in yesterday. So, it may be a little rusty, but if you feel like speaking in Japanese to me, feel free to do so." Ninja stated.

'Great…' Asuka thought 'There's another American speaking Japanese. Do anyone even speak German around here?'

"Yes Asuka, there are people who speak German. His name is Gunnery Sergeant Weber. He is the one who created the English Language VR Program for you kids. Also, I am a Korean American just to let you know." Ninja said.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID U KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Asuka, I am a Ghost. I have psychic abilities that enable me to read hear the thoughts of others around me. I also have some small psychic abilities. Don't underestimate people you don't know. I will be your squad CO. War Pig here is under my command, but he is also a CO and has a squad of his own. You two are to be placed in his Marine squad and will receive orders from him and follow them unless I tell you otherwise. You got that?" Ninja said.

"SIR! Yes, Sir!" Asuka and Shinji exclaimed.

Over his radio, Ninja told Weber to open up the small armory. There was a sudden release of air and a door open to their left and reveled 4 suits of armor, 3 of which were Marine armor and the other was Ninja's ghost armor. There were also 3 gauss rifles and 1 canister rifle. They were all on a rack and that rack extended out so that everything was now in the middle of the VR room. War Pig walked over to his suit and Ninja went to his. War Pig began to explain about the rifles and their suits to Asuka and Shinji.

"Alright listen up. These power suits are brand new. They have been heavily reinforced with new armor plates. It is very combat efficient, but you do lose some mobility. Your mobility will be cut down to approximately 70-80 percent. The extra armor will make up for it because you have more protection. Ninja's suit is different from ours. His armor is made of a different alloy which makes it extremely light but it offers level 4 protection while ours only gives us level 3 protection. Either way, the armor is capable of stopping several different types of armor piercing rounds and it can resist the claws of a zergling to a certain extent. Unlike our armor, the medics have a tougher armor much like the Ghosts and they are about the same weight as Ghost armor. This is because they need the extra mobility to maneuver and help any injured soldiers. Asuka, you have been chosen to become a combat medic which is entirely different from the other medics. It is a recruiting process, so you will be evaluated for it. For now, you will learn standard Marine Corps training." War Pig stated.

"Alright then, on to the weapons. The weapons you will be using is called a gauss rifle. They fire different types of ammunition. They are either the standard NATO rounds or the 8mm "spikes". The spikes use depleted uranium shells, so you have the penetrating power and the range. If you are using spikes, the rifle will be loaded with 4 internal magazines which will hold 999 rounds each. You can also obtain more magazines with the 8mm spikes at the armory. The thing you have to remember is, even without stim packs, you will go through 100 rounds in about 4-5 seconds. So the gauss rifles have been retrofitted to fire in bursts. With stim packs, you will be able to fire bursts much faster, making it seem like you are going full auto. Only those who are a non-commissioned officer or higher are allowed to switch out these burst mechanisms to full automatic." Ninja explained.

"Computer…" War Pig said. "Bring up Zerg unit visuals."

Computer: **Commencing…List is acquired. Now displaying Zerg Units.**

"This is your enemy." War Pig explained while point to the virtual pictures in front of them. "We just mostly concentrate on the grounds units, but there are air units. The major of the ground forces is the zerglings and the hydralisks."

Two images enlarged to their full size. It was the picture of a zergling and a hydralisk. Each one look menacing and evil as they were known as. The virtual models looked very realistic and seem to be actually alive.

"Alright. This room will be a virtual reality simulation to help you with your training. First it will be just obstacle practice. We will move on to more later on. Hurry up and get your gear on." War Pig said.

War Pig pressed a button next to his suit and the upper torso of his armor came apart and lifted up. Then with a hiss, the lower part of the armor opened up to reveal the inside. War Pig stepped inside and it shut with a hiss and locked. Then the upper part of his armor began to lower. As the armor was being put into place, War Pig momentarily moved his arms to the openings of the armor for the arms so that it would fit perfectly. The top locked with another hiss and he was detached from the rack. Next he grabbed his rifle and checked to make sure it was fully loaded and flipped on the switch for the bullet counter.

"Another thing, the gauss rifles have a lower unit on it to launch grenades. You start off with 2 already inside the barrel. To fire just cock the grip and pull the trigger. You can get more grenades for it at the armory. There is also a lower shotgun unit for the gauss rifle which can also be swapped out for at the armory. Now get into your suits pronto!" War Pig exclaimed.

Shinji and Asuka did the same at War Pig did and got on their power suits. When Shinji took his first step, the armor weighted him down. It looked like he was doing a slight slouch because his knees were bent. Asuka seemed fine, she was able to stand almost straight and walk perfectly with ease. After they got their suits on, Ninja was putting his on. His armor was different than theirs. It almost seemed skin tight and it was coated with shiny black paint. His armor was made in plates and he was putting them on piece by piece. The rifle was different than the standard Marine's rifle and looked extremely large. Once Ninja put on his suit and goggles, his goggles seemed to light up a bright neon green and a laser seemed to be coming out of it once it was activated.

"Computer.." Ninja called out. "Commence VR training simulation 0020."

Computer: **Now commencing…VR training simulation 0020 activating in 5...4...3...**

"Alright…listen up." War Pig shouted. "The training simulation will not be real, but very realistic in every way. You will feel pain and a sense of urgency. We will teach you how to hand the combat high you encounter and other basic training issues. Get ready!"

Computer: **2...1...Now commencing…**

The VR simulation loaded and the white room changed to a large field with obstacle courses. To the right was something that looked like a shooting range, and on the left was a large field with different terrain. Ninja and War Pig were talking to the kids when the Vice Admiral walked into the computer room.

"How are they doing?" Stucov asked Wolf.

"They're doing well…It seems like Ninja and War Pig have already shown them how to get their suits on for a start. I guess he's jumping ahead to battle training instead of running the obstacle courses with just their jumpsuits." Wolf responded.

"Hmmm…he's starting early with these kids. I guess he thinks they are battle ready." Stucov replied.

As the Vice admiral and Wolf watched, Ninja was starting to lecture the kids.

"Alright, we are going to start on battle simulation instead of training with you're jumpsuit first." Ninja said.

"Uhh…Sir?" Shinji called out. "why is the jumpsuit so tight on my chest?"

"The suits apply pressure to major parts of the body that need it." Ninja replied. "They are also integrated with diapers incase of restroom emergencies. You will always wear these for combat situations. You have another pair of these in you're room and a standard jumpsuit for normal wear."

War Pig explained the obstacle course to them and began to run the training. Ninja wanted the kids to adjust to the weight of the armor quicker than to just train with jumpsuits. After all, the Admiral wanted the kids to be combat effective by the time they reached Mar Sara. Asuka and Shinji seemed to know each other very well and were running the obstacle course at the same pace.

"Ninja…" War Pig called out. "how many times do you want them to run the course?"

"Make them do 10 laps. After that we're going to start running the training on the different types of terrain." Ninja responded.

0030 Hours inside VR training room.

"Ok, that's it for today. We will start on live ammunition training tomorrow." Ninja said. "You room is located in Section D of this battleship. Everything is there. You two will have the same room. That is all. Dismissed!"

Ninja handed both Shinji and Asuka a map of the area and sent them off. Wolf then exited the computer room and walked over to Ninja and War Pig.

"So…live ammo tomorrow ehe?" Wolf asked.

"Yea…I need to get these kids up to speed. I think they have great potential. The girl will be extremely combat effective. The boy seems to have the abilities of a Ghost, but he can't control them." Ninja replied.

"Hmm…did you request him to the Ghost program to CO?" Wolf asked.

"Yes I did…well, we're done here. If you want I'll show you the new options on your suit after we hit the showers." Ninja said.

"No, I'm fine. You can show me tomorrow. Thanks anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Wolf replied as he walked off.


	7. Cryosleep

****

Brrrr! Brrrr! Brrrr!

The sound of rapid rifle bursts was loud in Asuka's ear as she was firing away at the menacing Zerg targets. This was the fourth day of training and they finally began to use live rounds for a change. Through her visor she looked over at Shinji who has having a little bit of trouble handling the gauss rifle's recoil from the bursts. He managed to take out some zerg units but was still having trouble controlling the rifle. Asuka wasn't have trouble at all. She was happy that they were actually doing something for a change, instead of the boring drills and obstacle courses.

'Wow! I never knew shooting could be so much fun and relief so much stress.' Asuka thought to herself. "Shinji! Quit messing around with the rifle and shoot the damn things! If this was a real combat you would be dead!" Asuka yelled over the integrated com unit in her suit.

'God…' Shinji thought 'why is Asuka so demanding all the time…I hate it when she's like that. I better get this thing right before she gets on my case about it.'

The VR training simulation lasted another 3 minutes before it powered down. After the virtual images disappeared, the room was once again back to its original white state. The floor was covered with hot brass shells from the gauss rifles and were steaming. Then the computer crackled to life and began to do an After Action Report.

Computer: **Pvt. Asuka Langley. 57 confirmed kills. 328 rounds used. No stimpacks used. No damage to power suit.**

"Yes!" Asuka shouted. Then she quickly stood quite to hear Shinji's status.

Computer: **Pvt. Shinji Ikari. 28 confirmed kills. 563 rounds used. No stimpacks used. Powersuit has been received light damage to front torso and left forearm.**

Shinji thought back to during their training session. He remembered when he got caught off guard and a zergling leaped on him. The zergling was slashing with its long, razor-sharp claws at Shinji's chest. He used his left arm to push the zergling off him for a slight second so he could fill the demonic monster with lead. It worked, and the armor hadn't been pierced, so it wasn't a problem. If it was any longer, he would be either dead or pretty damn close to dead.

"Baka-yaro! Don't let your guard down Shinji! That's when you get killed!" Asuka shouted at him.

"Privates!" shouted War Pig. "Get in line. We've got some new information."

Asuka and Shinji quickly switched their selector switches on their rifles to safe and holstered them. Then they stood side by side with their visors up, looking at War Pig when Ninja, Cowboy, Sarah, and the Vice Admiral walked inside the VR room.

"OFFICER ON DECK!" yelled Asuka.

Both Asuka and Shinji stood straight up and saluted the Vice Admiral. The vice admiral waved his hand, telling them to be at ease and they both stepped to the side and crossed their hands behind their back.

"Well done Captain Kim." Vice Admiral Stucov said as he turned to face Ninja. "You and 1st Lt. Thompson(War Pig) have brought these two up to speed."

"Sir, thank you, Sir." Ninja replied.

"I have some news for all of you. By 1200 hours today, everyone is to be put into cryosleep and we will be on our way to Mar Sara. Everything has been cut short and we will be heading there right away. You will most likely be sleeping in the cryogenic state for at least 2 weeks. The Captains and 1st Lt.'s will be automatically awaken and they will wake the rest of their squad. When you wake up, the Med Officers will go around offering CryoStim supplements if needed, and everyone is to prepare for dropship landing within 6 standard hours. Everyone is to be in full gear and combat ready. I trust that these two know exactly what I mean. Correct?" Stucov informed.

"Sir, we understand you, Sir." Asuka and Shinji said simultaneously.

"Good." Stucov replied "then my work here is done. Captain Jones (Cowboy), Gunnery Sergeant Moore will be joining your squad and he will be your communications and technology specialist. Also, Staff Sergeant Weber is now a 2nd Lt. His rank insignia's will be delivered to him before the cryosleep commences. That is all." Stucov walked out of the VR room and headed down the hallway.

****

Squad Barracks

Everyone started to gather all their belongings. Everything was being set up for the cryosleep to commence. Shinji and Asuka was gathering their ammunition and set everything ready to go. Then Ninja had stepped in.

"Ok guys, are you ready to go?"

"Sir, yes sir." Asuka and Shinji replied.

Ninja was checking all their equipment and making sure everything was in place. After the inspection he walked up to them and started to give them a small lecture. He was talking to them about what would go on after the cryosleep was done and how everything was going to run.

"Ok, Asuka, after the drop you will be stationed with the 5th Medical Battalion. Shinji you will be stationed with the 3rd battalion, 2nd regiment. You both will be fighting on the front lines. I myself will be doing reconnaissance around the area. Shinji your CO will be War Pig. If any of you two have any problems go ahead and reach me over a secure comm line when you're out on the battlefield. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Both of them replied.

"Ok then, get into your cryo tubes and I will set the time for sleep. See you guys soon. And make sure to double check any of your equipment after the cryosleep and check in the armory for anything new for your weapons or armor. Good night, and sleep well." Ninja stated.

Asuka and Shinji got into their cryo tubes and Ninja started to set their timers. As soon as he set it, the front tubes began to close and a misty smoke began to fill the tubes. Shinji looked over at Asuka and she was already deep asleep. His eyelids began to droop slowly. Before he was out cold, he thought of one thing… will he ever see Asuka again after they are separated?

****

2 Weeks Later…

Ninja's cryosleep tube opened up with a hiss. He opened his eyelids and to his surprise, Sarah was already awake looking at him. He felt groggy and wiped his eyes. Sarah stood up and pulled something out of her waist pack.

"Here sir, these will help." Sarah stated as she handed him 2 red pills.

Ninja took the cryostims and got up and out of his sleeping tube. He got all of his gear together and started to put his Ghost armor on piece by piece.

"Sarah…"

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure you help the other officers and the rest of our team when they get up. After I'm done getting my gear on, I will be heading over to the kid's barracks to help them out. Could you spare me some more cryostims, I don't think these kids will be able to get used to the cryosleep effects." Ninja said.

"Sure thing." Sarah said and she handed him a small box of cryostim supplements.

****

Shinji and Asuka's Barracks

Ninja walked in and saw the two kids fast asleep. He walked over and pressed a small yellow button on the sides of their tubes and the cover began to open up. In about 5 min their eyes began to shift and they woke up. Both of them looked like they were sleep deprived.

"How are you to feeling?" Ninja asked.

"Ughh…I feel like I slept for 3 years straight." Asuka replied.

Shinji didn't say anything he just glanced at him and started straight at his feet.

"Well, here are some cryostim supplements. These will help you guys get over the effects. There's a whole box, so divide them up. If you need more ask Sarah. Make sure you guys are fully geared and we will meet in the armory. Asuka, you will be with Sarah after you are geared up to help the others. She will teach you some basics on medical procedures. When we land you will get another VR program before we had off to the trenches for combat medic training. See you guys in a few hours." Ninja said and he walked out of the room.

Shinji and Asuka both took two pills and they divided up the rest. They got their armor on and checked to make sure their ammo was filled and rifles were ready to go. Afterwards Asuka got up and began to walk to the front door to go and find Sarah. Before she walked out, she turned to Shinji and said something…

"Shinji…I'm going now. I hope I'll see you again sometime. Sayonara." Asuka said quietly and walked out.

Shinji sat there for a few moments after Asuka had left and he began to cry. He knew that he would probably never see Asuka again after the meeting at the armory.

****

Walkway to Medical Building

Asuka was walking slowly toward the medical building when her mind came across Shinji. She stopped and walked over the to the side railing and looked out the battleship's windows to the distance of space and the planet they were approaching. He mind began to run across memories of her and Shinji.

'Why…' Asuka thought. 'Why do I treat him like this…I probably won't ever see him again and I still treat him like dirt.'

Asuka began to tear and she headed back toward the medical building slowly…


	8. Ooorah!

**0400 Hours**

sound of an alarm blares in the night

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL WE ARE DEPLOYING IMMEDIATELY! ALL HANDS TO THEIR BATTLE STATIONS!

All personal began running to their places. Gunners to their gunner stations and soldiers to the armories. Shinji and Asuka were in separate companies but the same battalion.

"Alright men, listen up." Ninja shouted out to this fire squad. "This is not a drill, this is the official invasion. It is a large scale invasion and there are many Zerg out there. Just remember your training and you will come home safely."

Shinji was scared shitless. He was dripping in cold sweat and feared what would happen. Then his mind came across Asuka. He wondered how Asuka was doing and where she was.

**Meanwhile in the medical building**

"Listen up ladies." Sarah "This is out first official combat. None of you are armed, but you can arm yourselves if needed. Your performance will be lowered do to the additional weight of the weapon and the spare magazines. Your first most duty is to treat all injured combatants, then to engage the enemy. Do you follow?"

In unison. "Yes Ma'am."

"Alright then." Sarah replied. "Suit up, ETA to take-off is 15 minutes."

Simultaneously all the medics began to apply their armor and gather the needed medical supplies they had to carry out onto the battlefield. After Asuka gathered up her medical supplies, she walked over to her locker and grabbed her C-14 Gauss Rifle, as so did the other ladies. Ammo was divided evenly and they began to pour out of the armories into the dropships.

**Dropship Loading Area  
**

sirens still blaring

ETA TO DROPSHIP DEPLOYMENT 5 MINUTES.

As all the soldiers began piling into their designated dropships, Shinji's eyes crossed with Asuka's for a brief moment, before both boarded their dropships. Shinji silently hoped to himself that he would see Asuka alive again. As he took his seat in the crowded dropship along with the other Marines, Ninja walked in.

"Alright, everyone listen up." Ninja exclaimed. "This is a large scale invasion on Mar Sara. This is what we've all been training and waiting for. There will be those who won't be coming back, so just do your thing and we'll all come home in one piece."

Shinji was shaking in his boots, his mind began to race. He's only done combat simulation with the VR machines, what is it like when he meets a real-life zerg? A Marine next to him grinned and asked him a question.

"So, I heard that you've never seen combat before. Nervous?"

"Sorta..." Shinji lied, he felt like he was going to shit his pants.

"We'll if you start gettin' scurred...use the stimpacks, they help, trust me."

"Ok.." Shinji replied nervously.

"OK LADIES..." the pilot started speaking over the dropship comms. "You're going to be in for a rocky flight, so if you need to puke, do it in the airsickness recepticals next to your feet instead of all over my floor. ETA to landing is 10 minutes. Have Fun."

The Marine next to Shinji cursed under his breath. "Fucking pilots, they so damn proud of their planes. They aren't even fighting up front like us Marines."

"JOHNSON! KEEP YOUR SMART ASS REMARKS TO YOURSELF. GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER OR I'LL RIP YOU A NEW ONE. THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO A LADY!" replied War Pig.

"SIR! I'M SORRY, SIR!" the marine replied.

"Alright listen up. The dropship will be dropping us off right at the front lines. We will fast rope decend into the trenches and try to keep the waves of zerg at bay until we recieve Goliath support." War Pig stated. "All of you know what to do, so do it right, and you'll go back home. If you don't know what the fuck you're doing, then take my advice...don't you dare get off this dropship or I'll shoot ya myself. YOU READ ME?"

All the Marines replied in unison "Ooorah! SEMPER FI, DO OR DIE, GUNG HO GUNG HO!"

**Meanwhile on the Medical Dropship**

Sarah began barking orders, notifying everyone of where they were going. Asuka's battalion was assigned to frontline combat and medical assistance along side the Marine Corps 2nd and 3rd combat battalions. The rest were ordered to rendevous with the Navy's Corpsmen regiment at the field hosptial and await further orders from the commanding officer on-site. This meant that Asuka would be fighting along side Shinji's battalion, so she had the slight chance of seeing his regiment on the battlefield.

"ETA TO FAST ROPE DECEND, 3 MINUTES!" shouted the pilot over the comms.

**Back on the 3rd Battalion's Dropship**

"LOCK AND LOAD MEN! WE'RE GOING RIGHT INTO THE SHIT!" exclaimed War Pig

As if it was second muscle memory, all the Marines began to cock their gauss rifles simultaneously. Many of the Marines we're either carrying some sort of secondary weapon, mostly the highly favored .50 AE Desert Eagle. Although many others we're carrying knifes, and a few had both. Shinji carried only a knife as a second weapon, he preferred to carry much more ammo for his gauss rifle. Remembering what Ninja had told him privately before he suited up...'Those who survive battle, are the ones with ammunition.' He checked his bullet counter which read 1000 and checked his safety. Just then, the dropship loading ramp opened up.

"GO, GO, GO!" War Pig yelled. As soon as the word was given, Marines began to decend onto the bloody battlefield...

sorry that its so short, that was all i could think of so far. kinda sucks after having writers block for so long. but hey, i updated the on-going saga right? my sincere apologies for those who waited so long. well, next chapter is action, blood and gore. i hope you guys who have been waiting for this part are just dying to see the next chapter.


End file.
